l Tales of the Emosei Book l Nate Gray love story
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Emi and Nate meet as kids, and meet again as teens. When Emi's drawings from a magical book come to life and threaten to take away parts of her personality Nate must protect her and capture the Drawings. His feelings for Emi also start to come alive.
1. Haris Street Pt1

_When Emi lies to her parents to take an art class, who knew it would be the start of the huge turning point in her life. After being separated from new friend Nate Gray, how will they react when they meet again seven years later. And what are these mysterious happenings that have to do with Emi's drawings? No sub-plot_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Haris Street Pt1**

"Leave for school, now, Emi!" shouted my brother.

In my bedroom I sat on my bed, drawing in another drawing book. That was a hobby of mine. No, a passion of mine. Drawing was the thing I loved most in the world. And I would spend countless hours with it.

But, nonetheless, I sighed and shut the book, putting it in my bag and running down the stairs in my uniform. The school my parents send me too wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the world.

"Bye Mother, Father, Joel," I said as I left for school. Joel was my big brother. He's in college now.

As I exited the house, I started walking my usual route. It was long, but I liked the long routes. It was relaxing. You see, I live on Haris Street. On this street, it was divided into two sections; the west side and the east side. The west side had the lower class homes,in on most readers cases, the normal homes. On the east side, contained the mansions, and well, I think that spells it out clearly.

But there was always a drawing point to where the east and west side met, and that was my house. Our next door neighbor was another mansion, and on the other side a smaller, quaint looking house. I've never met the neighbors before, but I've seen them. But I've been to wrapped up in my drawing to even notice. Though, who knew eventually my hobby would be the exact reason I met the neighbors.

"Ami," called the teacher.

"Emi," I muttered in correction, but she's always mispronounce my name no matter how much I told her. "47."

School was very plain for me. It was kind of depressing to be exact. All of the uniforms were the same gray color, the walls were plainly colored with some old paint peeling. And the teachers had no connection with their students. But one thing was for sure, they were strict about their lessons, and that was the only thing that kept me paying attention.

--

I sighed, walking home from school. This was very routine for me, as expected. I was already halfway across Haris Street.

"Gosh I wish something different would happen," I muttered out of no where, only for a gust of wind to fly past me. I heard a sound on the floor and I looked down, seeing a paper under my foot.

Being the 8-year old I was I bent down and picked it up carefully. I turned it over. "It's an art class program for after school..." I read. "All students from other schools welcome to join us at Kingside Elementary."

I smiled, seeing my wish coming true. It was something I'd enjoy, and I'd probably make friends, but at least I'd be doing art.

But as I walked,the more I thought my parents would disapprove of me taking this after school class. You see, my parents didn't like me drawing so much. They said it was something not necessary in life. They didn't care if I was happy, as long as I was heading 'straight for the future and grew up'. I'm 8 for pete's sake.

"Mother, Father," I said, walking into the parlor where my parents resided. I always wished to call someone 'mom' or dad', but I called my parents mother and father, becuase that was how a safisticated lady addressed her parents.

"Yes, Imoseh?" said my father. My parents called me by my state name, Imoseh. But it sounded odd, don't you think? So along the line of my life, I called myself Emi. Some people mistake it for Ami, which annoys me greatly.

"I would like to take an after school activity," I requested. If only I didn't have to be so formal with them. Then I'd probably have a real relationship with my parents.

"Doing what, may I ask?" Mother continued.

"Music lessons," I lied. I never lied before, not once in my life. But this art class was something I really wanted.

"Very well," mother answered. To be honest, Mother was more strict than father. The only person I could actually talk normally with was my big brother. "On one condition."

"Yes, Mother?" I asked with no emotion, as usual.

"You shall lean the flute. No other instrument," she said. "We shall get you your flute soon."

"Thank you, Mother, Father," I said before turning around and leaving the huge parlor. Once I left through the door, I noticed my older brother Joel leaning against the wall in his normal attire: black formal pants and a button down long sleeve shirt. He'd look almost like a vampire if it weren't for the fact he didn't have fangs.

"Shame, shame, Emi," Joel teased. He was the only other person who referred to me as my nickname.

I continued walking up the stairs, ignoring my brother. There were days when he was just like Mother and Father, which got on my nerves.

"Lying to Mother and Father like that," he said under his breath with an amusing smile.

I stopped at the top step of the ballroom. There was utter silence in the room, me frozen.

But Joel made a small smile, barely noticeable. "I'll let you take your art class," he said, holding up my dirty flier. How did he get hold of it, anyhow?

I finally turned around, my short hair hitting my face slightly along with my gray uniform skirt. "You're up to something."

Joel shook his head, starting to walk away as he stuffed the flier in his black pants pocket. "Just, be careful with your antics. You better not get caught."

I eyed him carefully as he finally left the room, and with that I finally ran up the stairs, hoping that meant he'd keep quiet.

--

It was night now, and I was in my pajamas, which was a long sleeved baggy peach dress, with lace around my neck. It itched, a lot. And I thought pajamas were supposed to be comfortable no matter what they looked like.

I took out my key necklace and up to my wardrobe. I opened the wardrobe, exposing countless books on shelves. I had turned my wardrobe closet into a bookshelf for all of my drawing books. I even needed to use a chair to get to the top shelf.

I smiled at my collection of art. I placed my current book inside it. It was hardcover, unlike my previous drawing books. And it wasn't a spiral. Actually, it had a fancy sequin design on the front, and it's pages were stern and almost vintage yellow. But that's what I liked about it. Inside, I drew 'Magicians'. That was what I was drawing these days.

"Goodnight," I said to my books as I closed the wardrobe, locking it with my key necklace. With that I headed to my bed by the window. I had two windows, the side window and the front window. The side window was where my bed was.

I climbed under the covers, noticing another boy out the window also going into bed. It was my neighbor, the one I told you about before. We did see each other occasionally, but only at this time. Mostly likely because we had the same bedtime, 9:00. He waved once at me, and I waved back with a small boy. I've never met a lower class boy before, but he seemed nice. I've only met my other neighbors on the East Side, but they were all adults.

After our private goodnight. we laid in bed. But I couldn't wait for the art class tomorrow, and that's why I smiled before I fell to sleep.

--

It was finally after school, but in my bag was the flute my parents gave me that morning. No matter. I wasn't going to use it anyway. But, I did bring my Magician Drawing Book, in case.

I neared the address of the school that held the after school program. "Kingside Elementary," I read on the front of the school. It looked very nice, compared to my they had a small garden filled with small colorful flowers. And on the windows were drawings taped on by the students from the inside. How I wished I could go to a school like this.

I entered the school and found the art room with no difficulty. When I arrived, apparently it was only a couple of students my age, all waiting for the teacher. But, by some strange meaning, I was the only one in a uniform. And that, got me stares and whispers by the other students.

"Hey," said a voice, making me turn around. On a chair I saw that boy from my window I see every night. And here I was, seeing him in person.

"You're that boy," I said.

He nodded. "Yeah. And you're that girl," he mocked.

I laughed. "Are you taking this art class too?"

"Yeah. My parents wanted me to spend time outside of the house since I always stay in my room."

I smiled. "Me too." I held out my hand. "I'm Emi."

"I'm Nate," he greeted, shaking my hand. He then saw my uniform attire. "I assume you're not a student from here?"

"No, i'm from the other once across the East Side of Haris," I explained.

"That's far," he said surprised.

I shrugged. "Can't be helped."

Eventually the teacher came in, and since it was our first day, we could do whatever we wanted, until tomorrow. So for now, Nate and I hung out by a small table, drawing things.

I looked over at Nate's paper. He made a small smile. "I'm not that good am I."

"No, it's good," I said. But that wasn't exactly a comment coming from me, since I wasn't one to insult anybody, except Joel maybe.

"Whatever," he said. "Can I see what you're drawing?"

I picked up my drawing book from my lap and put it in the table. Nate turned it around towards him and his eyes widened. It was another Magician I drew.

"You drew this?"Nate asked in disbelief.

I shyly nodded, looking down at my hands, playing with my thumbs. "Y-Yeah. Mine's not that good either."

"Are you kidding Emi this is amazing," Nate said, looking at me once I gazed up. "You have a real thing for this. No wonder you came here."

I blushed a little. "Thanks."

Nate smiled. "Can I go through the book?"

"If you want," I said unsure. I've never had anybody look through my drawings before.

"So," he said as he turned pages occasionally. "We're neighbors right? The middle-point of Haris?" Nate said, referring to our two differing house next to each other.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You think we could play sometime?" Nate asked. "It'll make my parents happy that I made a friend."

I thought about it. "I suppose it'd make my parents happy, too. They're very strict though."

"What parents aren't?" Nate said. "And besides, you can meet my brothers."

"Brothers?" I repeated.

Nate nodded, going through the book still. "Yeah. I have two older brothers and a baby brother. What about you?"

"I have one brother, Joel," I told him. "But he's lazy. That or he's just too much like an adult."

"You must get bored around your place, as hard as that is to believe," Nate said.

I shook my head. "Like I said before. I spend most of my time in my room, drawing."

"You have any other drawings books?" Nate asked curiously. "Coming from you the amount must be a lot."

"You'd be surprised," I said, thinking of my wardrobe shelf. "You should come over sometime."

"Really?" he asked. "Your parents wouldn't mind?"

I thought about that, too. "Oh yeah. Man, I forgot about them."

Nate made a face. "Wow."

"Well I tend to forget a lot of my worries when I'm here," I said, smiling as I looked around the room from my small seat.

"Maybe you can come over to my place, instead," Nate suggested.

"Would it be okay with your family?"

"Okay? They'd be more than happy I'm bringing someone over," Nate said.

--

I returned from school at the end of the class. Nate and I walked home together. We stopped in front of our two opposite homes.

"Until tomorrow's class?" I said.

"Yup," Nate said, the two of us taking our two different ways. We waved at each other one more time before entering through our doors.

I shut the door, and saw my older brother standing there, spooking me and making me jump and yelp. "OAE!" I yelped, slamming my back against the door.

Joel made a small smirk. "Wow."

I glared and pouted my lips. "You're so mean, Joel!"

"That or you're just so easy to scare," Joel said, walking towards me. "How was your class?"

"It was fun," I answered bluntly, going around him.

Joel watched as I walked back up to my bedroom. Night came by very fast, and I was drawing in my Magician Book in bed. I noticed it was 9:00, so I placed the pencil inside, and put the book under my pillow. I noticed Nate climb into his bed as well, as I smiled, waving. He waved back before we both went to bed.

"Things are finally turning around for me," I whispered before I drifted to sleep.

--

Wake up, school, after school, after art class. And now, I was more cheerful.

"Today was awesome!" I cheered like a hyperactive kid, Nate and I walking home. "I can't believe Mrs. Dartmen joined in on the paint fight, haha!"

"I know," Nate laughed, he too covered with paint. I was covered with paint as well. We neared our houses on Haris Street.

"My parents are gonna kill me, though," I said as we walked. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to them."

"You can come over if you want," Nate said. "My mom can wash our cloths so your parents won't find out."

A smile came upon my face. "Really?"

"Sure," Nate nodded as we walked up his doorstep. We entered his door after Nate got his keys, and we stepped inside.

"Wow," I said, seeing his house. I've never been inside a normal home before. "It's beautiful."

"Not it isn't," Nate said with a half smile, throwing his school bag onto the couch. "I'm home! And I brought a guest!"

At that instant I heard a stampede of footsteps running down a staircase by the wall.

"Is that sound normal?" I asked Nate. Suddenly two old boys appears at the foot of the steps.

"Wow Nate really brought someone over," said one in complete shock.

"And it's a girl," said the other in disbelief.

"Guys," Nate said, embarrassed as I made a small giggle. "Emi these are my older brothers, Shane and Jason."

"And who's this?" Jason asked, coming over.

"I'm Emi," I introduced.

"Ami?" Shane repeated incorrectly.

"It's Emi," I said, narrowing my eyes.

Shane blinked his eyes. "Wow she's scary."

Jason laughed, shaking his head. "So any reason why you guys are so... colorful?"

"Someone started a paint fight in art class after school," Nate said. "Can Emi wash her uniform here?"

"Of course," said a woman's voice, walking in with a pile of laundry in a basket. "Who's this?"

"Nate's new friend," Shane grinned widely.

"I'm Emi," I smiled.

"Oh how cute. I'm these boy's mother," she said. She was so nice and easy to talk to, unlike my mother. "You said you need your uniform washed?"

My head jumped. "Oh, right."

She smiled. "Sure, just come with me."

"Wait what about me?" Nate said, himself also covered in paint.

"You take a shower and put your clothes in the hamper," Mrs. Gray said, taking my hand and walking me upstairs. Jason and Shane laughed at their mom's fast answer.


	2. Haris Street Pt2

_When Emi lies to her parents to take an art class, who knew it would be the start of the huge turning point in her life. After being separated from new friend Nate Gray, how will they react when they meet again seven years later. And what are these mysterious happenings that have to do with Emi's drawings? No sub-plot_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Haris Street Pt2**

Nate, now clean from all of the paint dried up on him, was wearing his home clothes and did as his mom had instructed. Wet, he walked up the stairs and into his room, jumping at the sight of another person there. "Ah!"

"Ah!" repeated, turning around and finding Nate there, done with his shower. "Nate, I'm sorry if I startled you."

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered, starring at me. I was no longer wearing my uniform. Instead I was wearing some long shirt that almost looked like a dress. It's large sleeves reached almost down to my elbows, and it slacked a bit on one of my shoulders. I wasn't wearing any pants or shorts either, but then again I didn't have to. "Your mom let me borrow a shirt."

"Oh," he said, calming down a bit. "Sorry if my mom's a bit embarrassing."

"No, she's nice," I assured, going back to Nate's bed, where my bag and drawing book was.

"You're still drawing?" Nate asked.

I nodded. "Don't sound too surprised, Nate."

"I'm not," he smiled, sitting beside me as I put my book back inside my bag.

"You know what, Nate?" I said, looking into his eyes. "Tomorrow you can come over, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Umhm," I nodded before leaning closer and making him nervous. "Okay?"

Nate starred for a second but then regain his composure. "O-Okay."

"Yay! Nate gets to come over!" I cheered with my hands in the air, sitting back upright.

"Emi," Mrs. Gray called, walking into the room. "Your uniforms all cleaned up."

"Thank you," I said, jumping off the bed then facing Nate. "I better go dress up so I can go home. My family will be wondering where I've went."

"Alright," Nate nodded, still blushing from how close I leaned towards him before.

Me, oblivious to it, simply smiled and ran back out the door to go with Mrs. Gray. After that, Nate sighed and fell back into his bed. At the same time, his older brothers came in.

"Someone sounds like he has a crush," Shane's voice teased.

"Do not," Nate said back. ".... Wait what's a crush," Nate said, confused suddenly.

"Wow," Jason laughed, coming in with Shane. "You really don't know, dude?"

Nate sat up and shook his head no.

Shane smiled, lifting his finger. "A crush is when a person likes another person a lot."

"But I do like her a lot. She's nice," Nate said.

--

The next day repeated just as it did for before. But this time, Nate was coming over to my house.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked again.

"Geez Nate you sound more nervous than I would most days," I said, walking.

"Well I have good reason to," Nate said as we stopped at my house. I opened the huge white door and entered, Nate coming in. He gaped at the size of the ballroom.

"Amazing..." Nate said in awe.

I smiled. "I get lonely sometimes, so that's why I'm glad you came."

"Emi," said a voice, walking down the long ballroom stair case. Nate and I turned our heads, seeing my brother, the same emotionless look on his face.

"Big brother," I said quietly, wondering how he'll react to my bringing a friend over.

"Well?" Joel said, walking up to us. Nate probably felt like a wreck by now. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend from class," I said. "Nate."

"The neighbor," Joel said, recognizing him.

"Y-Yeah," Nate stuttered, somewhat scared of my brother. Told ya he looked like a vampire.

Joel wore a surprising smirk. "Best you two stay upstairs in Emi's room. It wouldn't be wise to stick around when mother and father are here."

I nodded. "Let's go, Nate," I said, taking his hand and running up the white marble staircase, Joel watching from where he stood.

"Your brother's scary," Nate said as he and I headed towards my room.

"He seems like that," I started. "But he's the only other person I talk to besides you."

I opened my door, revealing my bedroom. It looked like any other rich-girl's bedroom. It had a huge canopy bed, bright yellow walls, pink carpeting, and countless stuffed animals. However, I never played with any of them.

"Wow," Nate said as I closed my door.

"I didn't choose the decorating," I said, going over to the giant blue wardrobe by the wall. "But it's my parents decision what my room looks like."

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming to me and seeing me take out my key necklace.

"I want to show you something," I smiled as I unlocked the wardrobe closet. I opened the corridors and revealed five shelves filled to the brim with books.

"Whoa," Nate said, trying to count. "Are all these yours?"

I nodded, taking one out and blowing dust off it. "These are all my old drawing books."

"You must really like drawing," Nate said, me hanging one to him as he inspected it.

"I don't get t do much, let alone see anything," I stated, walking to my bed. "So I like to draw what I wish to see."

"I can understand that," Nate said, sitting down next to me, closing the book.

"Lately I've taken a liking to Magicians," I said, showing him the drawing book from my bag, the one with the mystic design hard cover.

"Where'd you get this drawing book anyway?" Nate asked curiously.

"My father got it for me during one of his trips," I explained. "And it's really thick, so I'm using it."

"You must really like it," Nate told me.

"I do," I said, smiling. "My father's a bit less strict than my mother, and it's the first gift in a long time that my father ever gave me," I said, hugging it against my chest.

"Really?" Nate asked in disbelief that I never get gifts from my parents. "What about your birthdays?"

"Where do you think all the stuffed animals came from?" I said, looking around my bright room. "But none of them are from my parents. They're all from family friends."

"They all give you stuffed toys?"

"That's what they think is the most appropriate gift for me," I said sadly, sounding depressed. "My family doesn't approve of my drawing."

"So how'd you get them to let you into my school's art program?" Nate asked wondering.

"I didn't," I said with a faint smile. "I told them I've been attending flute lessons," I said, taking out my never-used flute. "I've never lied before, but that art class is something I really wanted to do."

"I suppose I can get what you're trying to say," Nate said, feeling some sympathy for me. "Say, when's your birthday, Emi?"

"It passed a couple of weeks ago," I answered, not understanding why he asked such a question.

Nate grinned at me. "Alright then. I'm going to get you a late birthday gift."

"Really?" You'd do that for me?" I asked, still holding my drawing book. "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Nate said, completely confident about the idea.

I smiled and pulled Nate into a hug. "Thank you."

Nate was surprised at first, but accepted the hug with one of his own.

"Nate," is aid, letting go and holding both his hands with mine. "Let's make a promise."

"What promise?" he asked, lost.

"A promise that we'll stay friends forever," I said like it were obvious. "I want to make sure I never have to loose you."

"You're really into this aren't you," Nate said with a small smile.

I looked down. "Big brother always tells me that time goes by, and it makes no exceptions for no one." I looked back at Nate's eyes. "So I want us to treasure the time we have, okay?"

Nate had to admit, I was different from many other girls, somehow. He didn't now how, but, I just was. "I promise."

--

That night, I was back in my pajama dress, drawing in my Magician Book. However I heard a crash downstairs, which was something unusual. Worried, I closed my book and put the pencil away. I got out of my bed and walked out of the room, holding the book close to me.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, recognizing the sound had come from downstairs. I went down the white marble stairs and went towards the parlor. There I saw in the dark dim room my two parents standing, and my big brother on the ground.

"Joel!" I cried, running to my brother and trying to see his face. All I heard was his groan of pain. "What happened...?"

"He wouldn't talk," said my mother, walking forward. "Now tell me Imoseh, have you been participating in your flute lessons after school?"

I remained silent, fear in my eyes. I've never been scared of my mother before.

"Answer me!!-"

"Yes!" I cried, shutting my eyes as I felt tears escape them. I heard her echoing footsteps come nearer, her shadow from the fireplace growing taller. When I thought she was going to hurt me to, she simply grabbed my drawing book from me, the one I've been clutching onto for such a long time.

"No..." I whimpered as she swiftly walked out of the room.

The mother exited the mansion, heading to the backyard. She grabbed a shovel, and dug a hole, throwing the book into the hole and burying it, never to be seen again. Unknowingly, a small cat-like, uh, cat appeared on the fence, watching the wicked woman due her deed.

Inside, I cried over my brother's sleeping figure as my father stayed turned away, simply looking at the fire in the fireplace. All this, because of one lie.

--

The next day, Nate walked home from school, alone. He had found his late gift, and it was waiting for him at home.

_"What do girls like," Jason said, repeating Nate's question as he tried to think._

_"Just get her some doll or something," Shane said, playing with a tennis ball._

_"Emi's different. She won't want a doll," Nate said, up that night with his brothers, trying to think of the perfect late birthday present. _

_"Ah," Jason said, going over to a drawer in his room he took out a seashell, looking at it back and front for a moment before closing the drawer and walking back to his two brothers._

_"What's that, Jason?" Nate asked curiously as Jason held up the object to him._

_"It's a special seashell I found on a school field trip a while back," Jason explained. _

_"Together...Forever...," Nate read, squinting his eyes. Those two words were inscribed onto the seashell, or whatever it was. "your giving this to me?"_

_"You never gave that to me when I had problems with girls," Shane said stubbornly, glaring at his older brother and making Nate laugh._

_"Because you're never serious about girls. It gos from one to the other," Jason said truthfully. _

_"And it's okay for me to give this to her?" Nate asked, unsure of such a gift from his brother._

_"Go ahead," Jason nodded surely. _

Nate had intended to give the gift to me after art class, but I never showed up, which was very off.

"I wonder what happened to her," Nate wondered out loud, suddenly stopping. In front of him was my mansion, a huge truck driving away. I was standing there in plain sight, wearing a dress, something I would have to normally wear if I weren't in my uniform.

"Emi," Nate said, walking up to me. I lifted my head, and Nate saw watery eyes. "E-Emi..."

"Nate," she said, her voice cracking. "I-I don't know what to say right now."

I didn't have to say anything for Nate to understand. He understood perfectly. "Why are you leaving?"

"My parents found out somehow, that I was taking art classes," I said, holding my arms. I didn't have my drawing book with me. We were moving away, and I couldn't take any of my drawing books. "Now they are making Joel and I move away."

"Oh," Nate said sadly, upset I had to leave. But he could see very easily that I was more upset at the moment.

"Imoseh!" shouted my mother.

"They're calling me," I said quickly, lifting my arm and wiping my eyes. I hurridly took out my key necklace from inside my dress.

"Hurry and come along," my mother said sternly, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Nate. I shouted for a moment before ripping off my necklace and throwing it to Nate, who caught it barely. But by the time he did, I was in the driver's car, and we had sped off, away from Haris Street. And away from the only friend I ever had.

--

I was inside a car now, seven years later.

I REPEAT: SEVEN YEARS LATER

"I still don't get why you want us coming back here," Joel said, driving his black car down the old familiar Haris Street.

"Because," I said, gazing out the window at the familiar mansions of the East Side. "I'm looking for something. And now that I'm on spring vacation, I can actually come here without mother or father holding me back."

"Do you even know what you are looking for?" Joel asked, keeping his usual cool and emotionless demeanor.

"I already told you, no," I answered, getting irritated by this dude's lack of interest. "I swear Joel, you're one of the laziest people I know."

We pulled up at our old mansion. The garden was blank now, all of the bushes and flowers gone. Compared to the other mansions on the right side of the street, our place was a disgrace. Though, I thought it was moderately homey.

"Here we are," Joel said, exiting the car with me.

"We're finally here," I said, gazing at my old home. Along with my childhood youth, some of my memories of this place too had been washed away thanks to my parents. But now was a chance to find that certain thing I was looking for, along with all of the things I was forced to leave behind.

As Joel unloaded all of our bags from the trunk of the car, I entered the mansion. I was wearing kneehigh boots and a long skirt, alone with a tank top and a jacket. Being a teenager, I had grown out of always wearing sunflower dresses or any other kind my parents said I was supposed to wear. Unfortunately, I was still not allowed to wear pants or shorts.

My shoes echoed throughout the ballroom, which was in dire need of cleaning I must add. I had a small smile on my face as I looked around, remembering all of the wonderful decorations and side furniture that used to be here. But now, it was empty.

I walked up the white marble staircase. I was using the banister, but then I realized it was dusty, and I refrained from using it any longer.

I reached my bedroom and hurried to turn on the lights. The walls were now pale, the carpeting has lost it's color, and all of teh stuffed toys were gone. Teh only thing that remained, was my canopy bed, and my blue wooden wardrobe.

I smiled and walked over to the wardrobe, trying to open the two handles. Then I found a lock on it.

"Oh yeah," i said. "The lock."

My brought my hand up to my chest, remembering how I used to have a key to open it. But now, I didn' have it. What did I do with it again?

"I hope I didn't loose it," I said worriedly until it came to me. "Oh yeah," I said, snapping my fingers. "I gave it to that neighbor on the West Side."

I turned towards my canopy bed and saw the window. But then I wondered, did the boy even live there anymore? That boy that I used to think about all the time?

"Only one way to find out," I said, exiting the room.

I hurried down the stairs, seeing Joel bringing the last bag inside.

"You seem in a hurry," Joel said curiously, looking over at me.

"I'm still looking for it," I said, referring to the thing I came here for. And technically, I was looking for 'it'. I supposed the thing would be inside my blue wardrobe, and I needed the key for that.

I arrived outside on the front yard of the mansion, and looking to the left, seeing the same house the other family used to live. I gulped and went up to their door, feeling the wind blowing my in direction again. But short once-straight hair was now shorter and wavy, and layered, giving me a mature look.

The door opened, showing a tall boy. He saw me and blinked. "Why hello there," he grinned at me.

_'He looks familiar to me,_' I thought. "Is a boy with my key here?" I asked naively.

The tall teen only gave me an odd look. "I'm sorry what?"

"Forgive me, I'm speaking straight out of my head here," I said, shaking my head. "I used to live here a couple years ago. And I had a friend who lived here."

"What's your name?" the person asked.

"Emi," I answered, still using that short name.

"Ami?" he repeated incorrectly.

"No Emi," I said, glaring.

Suddenly a look of surprise came onto his face. "Wait this is like deja vu.... Oh my gosh Emi."

"Yes?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. I just wanted my key.

"You don't recognize me?" said the tall boy, grinning. "It's Shane."

"Who?" I asked flatly, making him crash and embarrass himself on the inside.

_'Wow_,' he thought.

"What's going on down here?" said another tall boy who appeared behind the said Shane. "Can we help you?"

"I'm looking for my key. I gave it to a boy here a long time ago," I explained, getting straight to the point this time.

"Ah, you're looking for Nate then," Jason said, clicking something inside my head.

"That's his name," I recognize. "Is he here? I really need that key back."

"He's at baseball practice at school right now," Jason said, Shane still watching. "You can come up to his room and look for it if you want."

"Thank you," i said, nodding my head and hurrying myself inside to look for my key.

Jason shut the door as Shane looked at him. "What was that?"

"What? She's looking for her key," Jason said oblivious to Shane's question.

"It's gotta be in here," I said, turning around. I refused to go through a stranger's belongings, but then how was I going to find the key?

A gust of wind entered through the room's window and knocked something off the table. I turned around, hearing a clink on the floor. I bent down by the table and found a rusty old key that fell out of a plastic cup.

"Found it," I said, gripping onto it and placing it in my jean jacket pocket. With that I ran out the room, to hurry home and open the wardrobe.

I arrived back up in my room and unlocked the wardrobe, finally. And inside it was countless and dozens of books, all of my old childhood drawing books, unaged by time.

I smiled at the sight, but it slowly started to disappear as I realized what I was looking for, was no in here. I didn't know what I was looking for, but it wasn't in my bedroom.

"If it's not here..." I began, holding the handles of the wardrobe. "Then where is it...?"


	3. haris Street Pt3

_When Emi lies to her parents to take an art class, who knew it would be the start of the huge turning point in her life. After being separated from new friend Nate Gray, how will they react when they meet again seven years later. And what are these mysterious happenings that have to do with Emi's drawings? No sub-plot_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Haris Street Pt3**

"I'm home," announced a 15-year old boy, who walked through the fornt door in casual clothes. "I brought Aiden with me."

"Finally," Aiden said, running through the house. Aiden was the Grays' youngest brother, 7 years old.

"Dude about time," Shane said, appearing from the kitchen. "Some chick showed up a couple minutes ago asking for you."

"What chick?" Nate asked, not really interested.

"I don't know but we let up up to your room since she was looking for something," Shane said, eating a banana.

"What?!" Nate reacted, rushing up the stairs with no hessiation.

"You couldn't have been more specific?" Jason asked.

"No this way's more fun," Shane explained.

Nate finally arrived up in his bedroom, but saw no change, as if no one's ever been in there.

"Maybe they there just joking," Nate said, walking around until he noticed a change on his deck. That cup-shaped container was knocked down. A couple of paperclips were on the floor with it, but the key he always kept in there was gone.

"Man," he said, kneeling down. "Of all things."

"Geez where is it?" said a voice from not too far. Nate picked his head up and traced the sound to his window. He looked across from it and saw into the window of the next door mansion. He found a girl, throwing a bunch of books out of the blue wardrobe.

Nate rubbed his eyes to try and see right. Was he really seeing what he was seeing. As far as he remembered, the key he had was used to open the blue wardrobe containing his old friend's books.

"Couldn't be," Nate said starring for a few more seconds before turning around and rushing out of the place. He ran around the lawn and up to my front door. He rang the doorbell, as it were only polite courtesy to not barge into someone's mansion. Epsecialy when it wasn't housed by anyone.

The door opened shortly, revealing a tall man dressed quite formally. He had long dark brown hair, cut straight across and above his shoulders. He arched his eyebrows.

"Who are you supposed to be?" said the man.

Nate gulped, suddenly all nervous around the mysterious man. Over the years, Nate hasn't changed very much.

"Joel who is it?" I asked, appearing beside him and seeing the curly haired boy. He too looked familiar to me.

"Y-You..." I said, walking close to him. I sensed his nervousness as I neared his face, a look of concentration on mine. Suddenly I smirked. "Wow, Nate you sure grew up eh?"

"E-Emi?" Nate asked, surprised.

I laughed, smiling. "Yup. We're back."

"Gosh you made it look so serious," Joel said, running his hand through his hair.

"You make everything look serious, Joel," I said in remark before turning my attention back to Nate. "Won't you come in. We can talk," I said, turning away and rushing back towards the kitchen.

Nate simply walked in through the door, Joel righ behind him.

"I suggest you do as she says," Joel said, spooking Nate. "My sister isn't one to be anything but naive. So she may start talking without you there."

At that Nate nodded and followed my footsteps and leaving the ballroom.

--

"I'm sorry about my brother," I apologized, pouring some lemonade as we sat in the kitchen. "He's still the same as before when you last met him isn't he."

"You can say that," Nate said as I sat across from him on the small round table.

"I also apologize for taking back my key without asking," I added.

"No it's okay. It's your's anyway," Nate said.

I made a faint smile. "You're so timid sometimes. You haven't changed a bit, you know." I looked at my lemonade. "To be honest, I came back to Haris for a reason."

"What's that?" Nate asked.

"I'm looking for something," I began. "I don't know what it is, but it's located on this property," is said, smiling a little. "How I know that is a mystery to me, but I've persuaded Joel to drive me here."

"So you're only staying until you find this thing," Nate said, upset.

"Apparently that's how things are," I answered. "I wish I could stay longer, too," I said, looking at him as if I just read his mind.

Nate blushed, then tried to change the subject. "If you want, I can try and help you."

"That would be nice," I said, sipping my lemonade. "I've already checked the rooms upstairs. We can go look in the backyard."

--

Nate and I explored through the weeds of the backyard, not finding anything.

"What are we even going to find back here?" Nate asked, standing back up, his jeans now containing grass and dirt stains.

"I don't know," I said, wiping my forhead before I heard a rustle in the grass. Nate and I looked and saw a a black cat with two different colored eyes. One yellow, and the other blue.

"Wow," Nate said.

"Hi kitty kitty," I said softly, walking towards it. It then ran forward and past me, to the center of the yard. It started ripping up the grass with it's teeth and started digging a big, almost like a dog.

"You wan't us to dig?" I asked it as it started to run away. Nate and I both through the same thing and got up, heading to where the cat once was. It appaered to have dug some part of a hole.

"Maybe what I'm looking for is down there," I said.

"You really think that?" Nate asked, skeptical.

"Got any other idea?" I asked.

Nate sighed in defeat and started digging for me, so I wouldn't get dirty. Eventually we found something solid, and I started helping him.

"We got something," Nate said, helping me pull it out.

"It's a book," I said, lifting it up. It was unfamiliar to me. But to Nate, he knew it all too well.

"I recognize that," Nate spoke to me. "It was your latest drawing book from when you used to live here. You said you drew magicians in it.

"Really?" I asked questioningly. "It's pages are blank."

"Let me see," Nate said, me giving him the book. He looked through the first pages and onward. Nothing. "Man you're right."

"Maybe you were talking about one of my other drawing books," I said.

"I guess," Nate said, unsure as he closed the book. He knew something was up, but what? Meanwhile, Joel watched up an upstairs window of the mansion before walking away.

--

I was in bed now. It was whatever time at night, around midnight probably. I know I was supposed to be asleep, but I just couldn't help but wonder about the book Nate and I found buried in the backyard.

I flipped through the empty book with my flashlight. "Maybe he was right... But it doesn't explain much."

I decided to give up for the night, and decided to go to sleep. I put the book under my pillow and shut off my flashlight. I turned my lead to the left and saw Nate's bedroom. It was already dark and he was alseep as well. I smiled at his back and laid down to rest my eyes.

"Finally, I'm home," I sighed, feeling comfortable for probably the first time in forever.

"Wake up," said a still dark voice.

"OAEHHH!!!" making me scream and fall out of bed with a thud. "Ow, what the heck?" I sat up and saw a flashlight shine in my eye, making me shield myself with my hand.

"Sure sounds improper coming from a girl such as yourself," said Joel, me seeing him past the light.

"Joel," I said in a lecturing voice. "What'd you do that for. You scared me," I said pouting.

Finally he shined the flashlight in another direction besides my face. "Come on. We've got to hide."

"What?" I said, confused. "First you tell me to sleep early, but then you want us to hide?"

"Well you never did go to sleep," he pointed out.

"Whatever," I said stubbornly, standing back up. I was still in a baggy night dress, like I always used to sleep in. Except this one was comfy, and without lace.

My brother and I exited my bedroom, him holding the flashlight.

"What exactly are we hiding from? No one's here-"

Joel covered my mouth. "Don't speak."

I blinked my eyes at Joels' strange behavior. Then again he always did things with a good intention. But I was lost as far as I knew.

Suddenly they heard a ghostly moan, making me cling to Joel with a freaked out expression.

"W-What the heck was that?" I asked like I've seen a ghost.

"We're about to find out," Joel said, somehow completely calm about the situation.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked, still wide-eyed.

--

Meanwhile, Nate had his eyes open. He had heard the crash from my room, and had gotten up previously. He gazed through his window and noticed I was out of bed, the being being checked the time and it was 12:58.

"So late," Nate yawned, getting up. He figured I may have been in trouble but then was about to fall back alseep in bed until he heard me scream making him shoot back up and scramble out of the bedroom without waking his two older brothers up.

Nate darted out of his house and heard more mysterious sounds coming from inside my mansion. He opened the door and found it completely dark except for the light through the windows.

"Hello?" Nate asked. "Emi?-"

"Shh," said Joel, pulling him into the shadows and covering his mouth.

After struggling, Nate got Joel's hand off his mouth. "What, what's going on?"

"It's come alive," Joel said, speaking to himself.

"Huh?"

Joel glanced towards the Gray. "When you and my sister found that book in the backyard, it was empty, was it not?"

"Y-Yeah," Nate answered, slowly taking in his explanation.

Joe glanced into the dark ballroom. "That book our father got, I've studied it for a couple of years. I'll explain that story later. But what I can say to you is that all of those magicians my sister drew, they've come alive."

"Seriously," Nate said, not really thinking it was true.

"Believe me or not, you have to save Emi," Joel said plainly.

"What?! You mean Emi's in danger and you're just sitting here?!" Nate panicked.

"Well I can't do anything," Joel said flatly, only freaking Nate out more. "And didn't you just imply before that you didn't believe me?"

"Ugh good grief," Nate said, running his hand through his hair. "Where is she?"

"The parlor," Joel said, looking to the right and seeing the entrance to the parlor. "You must hurry, though."

"And do _what_?" Nate asked, estranged.

"I don't know. You figure it out," Joel answered.

"And what are you gonna do anyhow?" Nate asked, standing up with him as Joel urged him towards the parlor.

"I'll be right be right behind you," Joel said before shoving Nate into the parlor and disppearing into the shadows of the walls.

"Geez," Nate said, catching himself before he fell. He heard a growl and looked up, and there he saw me cornered by a floating, uh, something that appeared to be a ghost. Nate recognized it was one of my magician drawings.

"Emi!" Nate shouted, still starring at the ghostly-figure.

"Nate," Emi said, sounding terrified. "Where's Joel?" she asked timidly, apparently scared of the ghostly-figure.

"He said he'd be right behind me but," Nate stopped, looking behind him. "Looks like a total lie right now."

I starred at the figure. It's head was down, like a rag doll. "What do I do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Nate said, just as petrified.

"For pete's sake take this," Joel's voice said, throwing something at Nate. Nate on instinct caught the baseball before it hit him.

"A baseball?" Nate asked, looking at it in his hands.

"Use it to crack the gem on the Drawing," Joel told. I looked up and saw a green-ish gem on the ghost-like magician girl. Not that hard to notice when the rest of the magician girl is completely a pale blue.

"I see it," I said, making the ghosts's head shot up with red eyes, giving me a pale expression of my own. It flew towards me and I screamed, dodging as it crashed onto a coffee table.

"Emi!" Nate shouted, jumping over me before it could fly towards me again.

"That was close," I sad, lifting my head.

Nate looked at the green gem as his target and narrow his eyes. He lifted back his arm and threw the baseball just as the Drawing flew towards them again. I braced myself, but Nate's baseball had hit the green gem on the Drawing's figure, making it freeze in mid air.

I opened my eyes and put down my arms. It started to disappear and the atmosphere lit up from it's once scary demeanor.

"What just happened?" I ased, still on the ground.

"I don't know," Nate answered before looking at me. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm okay," I said, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Well done," Joel said, walking towards us.

"And just where we you all this time!!?" I shouted in frustration.

"Well I'm of no use when it comes to cracking that gem into pieces," Joel said calmly once more. "Nate has the best aim, considering he's a pitcher for baseball."

"Thanks, I think," Nate said awkwardly.

"But what was that thing?" I asked, looking at where the ghost once was. "It looked so familiar, too."

"You should know, Emi. You created it," Joel said, only for Nate and I to give him a strange look. "Come, we'll have some tea in the kitchen.

--

Nate, Joel, and I sat around the tiny round table in the kitchen, tea cups and a teapot there, with, of course tea. I though wasn't really a big fan of tea. And by the look on Nate's face, neither was he.

"So, back to the explanation part of our strange night," I spoke up, starring at my untouched teacup.

"Oh right," Joel remembered, putting down his drink. "Emi, do you remember that last drawing book Father got you?"

"Yeah. I have it upstairs," I answered.

"I've researched it in my studies a couple of years ago," Joel explained. "It's a rare artifact called the Emosei Book." He looked into his tea. "Apparently, it's a magical book from Sounthern Africa. Emosei means Emotions."

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked.

"The Emosei Book has special powers. Whatever appears on the pages of the book, is to represent it's creator's traits. Each page, has it's own life force, and iis connected to it's creator. Who in this case happens to be Emi."

"So what does that mean?" Nate asked.

"For one it means she's in complete mortal danger," Joel shrugged, sipping his tea and making Nate and I slump shoulders.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked with a face.

"No," Joel answered, only irritating me more. "But that one Drawing you captured today, it's safe. If you take your book, you'll see it's back inside."

"I'll go get it," I said, excusing myself from the table and leaving Nate and my brother alone.

Joel looked at the young teenager. "And I suppose this is all new to you as well."

"Like I've been through this stuff before," Nate said. "You said that thing is only one of her drawings. Does that mean there's more?"

"I just told my sister she's in constant danger. Doesn't that scream _'there's plenty more where that came from'_ in plain hearing?" Joel softened his stare on the boy. "But I do trust Emi is in good hands."

"What are you implying?" Nate asked nervously.

Joel sipped his tea once more. "As we can both see, my sister has formed a special bond with you, am I right?"

"You can say that but-"

"Then I trust you'll take care of her," Joel interrupted, the same emotionless tone in his voice. "Do you know what these Drawings are capable of?"

"You're right," i said, coming in and looking into my book. I placed it on the table allowed the two boys to see. And there on my first page of the book was the same ghost-like figure. But it was colored in now, and more gentle looking, like a normal magician drawing. And at the bottom of the page was the words _INNOCENCE._

"i think I can remember drawing this now," I pointed out.

"Because you've captured it," Joel told. "There are many more Drawings, and they will continue to seek you out and harm you."

"Why do you sound like it has no effect on you at all?" I asked with a slight embaraased expression on my face.

Joel ignored my comment. "Like I said before, Nate. Do you have any idea what these creatures can do to Emi?"

"No," Nate answered.

Joel looked at the captured Drawing in my book. "On this Drawing, it's labeled INNOCENCE. Therefore, if not stopped in time, it would have taken away your trait of innocence, Emi."

"W-What?" I asked, confused.

"All of the Drawings are after you," Joel continued as if I weren't scared for my life. "Our mother buried the Emosei book in our backyard the night before we left Haris Street.

So for seven years, the Drawings in the book have felt you've abandoned them."

"So it's my fault the Drawings ran away," I said in realization.

"It's not your fault," Nate assured.

"He's right, you know," Joel added, actually trying to comfor me. "But they are released, and will be coming for you one by one." Joel looked to Nate again with those piercing eyes. "So I trust you Nate that you'll protect my sister and help her capture her Drawings, or else they will take away part of Emi's personality."

"Talk about dramantic," I muttered. "Enough of this. I just want to go back to bed and sleep this night off." I turned my head towards Nate. "And I bet you want to get back to your bed before someone finds out you've disappeared."

"Oh man I totally forgot about that," Nate said, not thinking clearly.

I smiled, taking my drawing book. "Come on. You can sneak back into your house through my window."

"Good night," Joel callled as I rushed Nate and I out of the kitchen. He smirked and shook his head, finishing his tea.

--

"Well," I said, me and Nate in my bedroom. "Uh, thanks for saving me back in the parlor."

"No problem," nate said.

I made a face. "you always say something like that. You've got to open up a little."

"To be truthful I have," Nate said with a smile. "I just, act different around you for some reason."

I smiled back. "Either way I'm glad I have my best friend back."

For some reason, Nate was glad I called him my best friend. "See you tomorrow, then?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I went to my window and opened the curtains There I saw the lights in the other room open and Shane and Jason starring right at us. Nate and I starred back at them for a moment before I shut the curtains closed right in their faces.

"I didn't see that coming," I said after a few seconds.

"They'll be expecting an explanation," Nate said. "How troublesome."

I chuckled. "Might as well tell them. If you're going to be defending me from ghost drawings, they have the right to know what's going on."

"If they'll believe me," Nate said, opening my window and again and signalling his brothers he's going back. "Tomorrow?"

"It's a promise," I smiled.

He nodded. "Night, Emi."

"Good night, Nate," i said back as he went through our open windows and into his room. I closed my curtains and laid back in my bed, the drawing book on my side table. "This is gonna be a long stay, won't it."

* * *

**Alright, this was a story idea I've been working on, since I really have been taking a liking to drawing magicians lately. I then I wondered, what if I made a story about how each drawing represented an emotion, then came to life. Then I just added the characters and the back-childhood story. **

**So if you think I should make this into a series, review. Because I'm currently working on the UNDERWATER story and the Cardcaptor story. **

**And I'm also dealing with the drama of my best guy friend and I. I'm trying to get him and I to get back to our old best-friendship again, by inviting him to the Summer Festival, but I'm nervous about how it'll go. If you have any advice for me then can you review me or message me? It'll calm me down because gah the festival's tomorrow ;_;**


End file.
